


Let's Steal The Cannons

by doctortrekkie



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Basilio as Mulligan/Madison, Chrom as Washington, Complete and utter self indulgence, Cordelia as Angelica, Gaius as Burr, Gen, I'm not even entirely sure how this came about, Inigo as Hamilton, Lissa as Eliza, Owain as Laurens/Philip Hamilton, Robin as King George, Severa as Peggy/Maria Reynolds, Starring:, Virion as Lafayette/Jefferson, and lastly, because the only way they were getting her up there was if she got to humilate Inigo, blame my roommate, crackfic, rating is really only because hamilton is so sweary, she's a woman and we don't care, this fic not meant to be taken seriously in any way shape or form
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 11:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15556839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctortrekkie/pseuds/doctortrekkie
Summary: With the war over and Grima defeated, Olivia decides that the best way to boost morale in Ylisse is... for the Shepherds to put on a play?





	Let's Steal The Cannons

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still... not entirely sure how this happened, other than the fact that my roommate and I routinely go 'how would the Shepherds react to x thing in our lives?' which spiraled into 'how the would the Shepherds react to Hamilton?' which spiraled into 'which Shepherds would play which characters in Hamilton?' which spiraled into... this.
> 
> How does Hamilton even exist in the Fire Emblem world? We don't know and we don't care because this fic has no actual plot.

“...Nice. Those were some damned moves, if I do say so myself.”

“Yes, a brilliant performance!”

“Gah?”

Olivia ignored her son’s flaming cheeks, gesturing to him with one arm while the other clutched some sort of tome to her chest. “Though your spins still lack the strength of your convictions. Stop holding back! Oh, and extend your focus through the very tips of your fingers. That will help through those tricky transition moves.”

“Mother!” Inigo exclaimed, tiptoeing back from the edge of the stage. “Can’t a man practice his dancing in privacy?”

“Inigo, darling,” Olivia said sweetly. “There does come a point where you must learn to perform in _front_ of other people.”

“I do perform in front of other people!” he cried. A beat passed. “Occasionally.”

“Twice,” she said. “And the second time you were quite drunk.”

“That’s beside the point!”

With her usual grace, Olivia hopped up on the stage, ignoring how her son crept away from her advance. “The war is over, Ini darling. You’ve won your future. And isn’t this the future you fought for? To live in a world where you _could_ dance instead of fight?”

“I… suppose,” Inigo admitted, scratching at the back of his neck.

“Excellent,” Olivia said with a decisive nod of her head. “Then we simply need to work on your stage fright. And I have just the thing for it!” She extended her arms, holding the tome out into Inigo’s reach.

“What’s this?” he asked, warily, then read the cover. _“Hamilton?”_

“It’s a play!” she cried, bouncing on her toes. “I found it in the library the other day and it gave me such a wonderful idea! I’ve already spoken with Chrom about it and he agreed! We have this beautiful theater, after all, sitting here not being used. Wouldn’t a play be such a lovely thing to do? It would do wonders for the halidom’s morale!”

“Mother, this isn’t just a play, it’s a _musical,”_ Inigo pointed out, absently flicking through the book.

“Exactly! Inigo, dear, you would be _perfect_ for the main role.”

Inigo’s eyes went wide while the rest of him froze. “Uh… how… so?” he squeaked out. He glanced down at the page he had open and read aloud. _“Now Hamilton’s skill with the quill is undeniable, but what do we have in common? We’re reliable with the… ladies.”_ Another squeak escaped him. “No. No. Absolutely not. Under no circumstances.” He shook his head. “Who would you even get to play all the other roles?”

“The… the other Shepherds,” Olivia said, her face falling. She sniffed. “You’re right. I’m sorry. It’s a silly idea.”

Inigo squeezed his eyes shut, thinking _Now look what you’ve done._ “Er… Mother?”

“Y-yes?”

“Have you, uh, read this all the way through?”

“Well, not completely…”

He paled. “I mean, just the opening line… well, it’s got a misprint in it, for some reason it’s a B instead of a D, but… I mean, _How does a dastard, orphan, son of a_ —” He cut himself off and cleared his throat. “Well, it’s not really the most, er, appropriate thing I’ve ever read.”

“I suppose not,” Olivia admitted, her face still crestfallen. “Never mind. Forget I mentioned it.” She reached to take the book back from him.

He tried to ignore the wave of guilt wracking over him. “Wait. Mother. I suppose… if you’re so set on it, I’ll… give it some thought.”

His mother lit back up again. “Oh, will you really, Ini? I just think it would be _so_ much fun!”

“Yeah. Fun,” he said, then reassured himself with the idea that there was absolutely _no way_ she would ever get any of the other Shepherds to agree to it.


End file.
